<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally by strange_nut_pirate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114560">Finally</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strange_nut_pirate/pseuds/strange_nut_pirate'>strange_nut_pirate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Prompt Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Dean, Awkward Love Confessions, Awkwardness, Destiel - Freeform, Flirty Dean, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Castiel, Sleep, Tension, another trashy oneshot, i just saw the prompt and thought of Castiel so here we go, pls don’t flame me if it’s horrible, pure fluff, tbh I don’t actually ship destiel that much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:00:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strange_nut_pirate/pseuds/strange_nut_pirate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Say what you want about people being oblivious, Castiel tops it all. Dean has had to sacrifice his pride in his romantic ability and Sam’s taunts to try and win Castiel over. There's only one thing he hasn't tried yet, but he has a feeling it will go horribly wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Prompt Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey all!<br/>Now in my tags I say I don’t really ship Destiel, and only wrote about them for the prompt, which is kinda true (honestly the more supernatural I watch though, the more I’m starting to ship it a bit haha), but I tried my best with this oneshot. Honestly, I admit it’s not that great, but this whole series is supposed to help me write and practice on romance, so that’s what I’m doing.<br/>Hope y’all enjoy! 🤎💙🤎💙</p><p>Prompt from: https://drink-it-write-it.tumblr.com/post/189074732022/200-prompts</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>“You should sleep.”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“I’m not human, therefore, I do not require sleep,”</strong> Castiel replied calmly, sitting down carefully on one of the motel’s couches.</p><p>Dean rolled his eyes. The damned angel always had such an obtuse outlook on life, and Dean could never comprehend it. But maybe that's what made Castiel so entertaining to ruffle up.</p><p>“Where is Sam?” Castiel asked. “Is he coming soon?”</p><p>“Yep,” Dean replied, flopping onto the couch beside him. “He's just asking the townspeople here of any strange occurrences and whatnot. He's been itching to pick up a job since Illinois.”</p><p>“I could find something for you much quicker,” Castiel suggested, and Dean shook his head.</p><p>“No need, let Sammy do his work,” Dean said, then suggestively ran a finger up Castiel’s forearm. “While <em>we</em> can have a bit of fun.”</p><p>Castiel frowned slightly, his eyebrows furrowing.</p><p>“Do you want me to order a cheeseburger with extra bacon?” Castiel asked him, and Dean couldn't help but recoil from the absurd comment.</p><p>“What?” He asked, dumbly.</p><p>“Would you like me to order a cheeseburger for you? Isn't that what you meant by ‘fun?’” Castiel said, his eyebrows still furrowed.</p><p> Dean wanted to yell in frustration and laugh at the same time.</p><p>Ugh, it was so <em>annoying</em> trying to flirt with Castiel. He took the whole meaning of ‘oblivious’ to a whole other level. Every time he tried to lay something down for him to pick up, Castiel wouldn't even know it even if Dean laid it right between his two eyes. He mostly tried when Sam wouldn't be around to witness it, because that either resulted in disgusted scowls at the audacity of his older brother, or such relentless teasing at Dean’s continuing failure in pursuing Castiel (it wasn't everyday he didn't get who he wanted). </p><p>“You know what?” Dean said, looking at the two, cheap queen sized beds in the room they rented. “You should actually try to sleep. Take it from an expert, it's a very nice experience.”</p><p>“Doesn't sound nice,” Castiel sniffed, his gaze leaving Dean (unfortunately) and turning to the beds. “It sounds quite scary. You're so vulnerable when you sleep. You don't know anything that's going on around you. You forget who you are and where you are and what you are.”</p><p>“I know, and it's <em>fantastic.”</em></p><p>Castiel’s inquisitive gaze shifted back to meet Dean’s stare. Dean held it, and started to lean in. He was smouldering with so much desire, that he was sure this had to be <em>the moment</em>. And he was going to make sure Castiel got the best make out of his very long lifetime.</p><p>“There are only two beds,” Castiel said softly, his face becoming closer and closer until Dean could feel himself almost drowning in the ocean that was Castiel’s blue eyes. </p><p>“So?” He replied, his voice husky and half-listening (the pounding of his own heart was too loud).</p><p>“So where is Sam going to sleep?”</p><p>And then Castiel stood up abruptly, making Dean freeze in mid arch, feeling like a fool. </p><p>“If I sleep in one bed, and you sleep on the other, then Sam would have to sleep on the couch, but his body figure is too big to rest properly, and if he found a new job–”</p><p>Dean had had just about enough of this. He got up off the couch, and made his way to Castiel.</p><p>“–then he would need the most rest, since he’s surely going to do a lot of research tomorrow. And it would be unwise to have me sleep since I have no reason to–!”</p><p>Castiel stopped his ranting as soon as both of Dean’s hands found themselves on the sides of Castiel’s face, cupping it, and putting a little pressure and squishing him a bit (unpurposefully, of course). Dean had tried to go for intimate, but he was so nervous (thank god Sammy wasn't here to piss himself at this) that he had seemed to grab Castiel’s face a bit too forcefully.</p><p>He was going to do it. He was going to confess the old fashion way. Which meant verbal talk about feelings. It wasn't his style, but if that's what it would take to have Castiel, then so be it.</p><p> “Um… Dean?” Castiel asked with a bit of concern.</p><p>How did you confess romantic attraction? Without the sweet-talking and the flirting? Dean had never done this step before, just skipped and went right to the making out and then the bedroom. So that's why Castiel (and his <em>feelings</em> for him) was such an anomaly.</p><p>“You're looking a bit red…” Castiel trailed off.</p><p>
  <em>I like you, Cas…</em>
</p><p>“And pale at the same time.”</p><p>
  <em>And I want to be with you. And not just as a one-time thing…</em>
</p><p>“Are you feeling sick? Should I get Sam?”</p><p>
  <em>But as a long-time thing. Because I’ve never felt this way about any other person before…</em>
</p><p>“Are… Are you trembling?”</p><p>
  <em>And sometimes I want you so bad I feel like I’m going to die if I don't have you, which is saying something because I’ve died over and over again and it’s not a very nice feeling…</em>
</p><p>“Dean–”</p><p>“I WANT TO SUCK YOUR FACE, CAS!” Dean yelled, making Castiel flinch (and himself, a bit). “WITH MY FACE! AND YOU’RE AN IDIOT FOR NOT REALISING IT SOONER!”</p><p>Dean wanted to die. He wanted Lucifer or Ruby or Lilith or any other damn Demon to just decide to show up now and kill him right where he stood. He wanted hellhounds ripping him up (who knew he would crave that feeling again?). Or Sam going dark again and deciding to kill his stupid brother. Or a vampire or witch or poltergeist or any other bloody <em>thing</em> to just save him from this humiliation.</p><p>Then Dean watched in lovesick amazement as Castiel's lips parted, and his face slowly became redder and warmer in Dean’s hands. His eyes were wide, as he stared up at Dean like nothing else existed, and Dean knew that he finally <em>got</em> it.</p><p>“I…” Castiel croaked, and then cleared his throat and restarted, “I've never really… um, sucked face before.”</p><p>Dean cringed.</p><p>“Just say kiss next time,” Dean told him.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Silence, long and awkward and full of unsaid words stretched out, and Dean had never felt more uncomfortable. He found it hard to look at Castiel, and he also found it hard to let go of his face for some reason too (who knew how soft it would be).</p><p>“It's okay if you don't want to,” Dean said dishearteningly, letting his hands drop, but Castiel then put his hands over Dean’s, holding them in place.</p><p>“Um, I-I want to do it!” He said, flustered.</p><p>“You do?” Dean said, shock getting the better of his ego. “You want to kiss me?”</p><p>“Yes! But, but I don't know how to kiss. So….” Castiel trailed off, his eyes glancing at everything except Dean. “So I'm not going to be very good.”</p><p>Dean smirked.</p><p>“Oh, I have plenty of time to teach you,” he grinned, before leaning down towards Castiel, and finally, <em>finally</em> meeting his soft lips with his own.</p><p>And how <em>satisfying</em> that make-out was.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>